


you know i'll be

by starryharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, and i don't wanna hear about it !!!!, anyways this fic is based on Moments, because YES it is my favourite 1d song, but he figures it out kinda, harry is angry and louis doesn't know why, like kind of. i just kinda took the lyrics and played with them a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryharry/pseuds/starryharry
Summary: Harry is agitated. Louis figures out why.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	you know i'll be

Harry is yelling at Louis. And Louis lets it happen.

Louis listens, and watches as Harry gets heated and his hands start flying as he talks. 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of this, Harry.” 

Something has been going on with Harry for the last few days, but Louis can’t figure out what it is. He’s been agitated and snippy with Louis, which is extremely unlike him. 

It’s nearly four in the morning, and surely that can’t be helping. They should be asleep. If they just sleep on it, maybe things will be alright in the morning. 

“Of course you have, Louis,” Harry finally speaks again, lip quaking.

Louis can’t watch anymore. He knows tears will follow, he just doesn’t know _why_. He needs to know why.

“Harry…” He squeezes his eyes shut, wishing for this new daily routine to stop.

“Goodnight,” Harry mutters under his breath, then storms off towards his bedroom and slams the door shut behind him. 

It’s times like these Louis remembers he’s only sixteen. 

Louis sighs, but knows he needs to go after him. Neither one of them will sleep well if that’s how they leave each other. In the short few months they’ve known each other, they’ve moved in together and become fast friends. Louis doesn’t think he’s ever been so close to anyone else in his life. 

Louis stops outside Harry’s door and takes a deep breath. Slowly, Louis turns the handle, opens the door and peeks inside. He sees Harry laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. He doesn’t shift to look at Louis.

Louis closes the door behind him and turns out the light. He waits for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then moves slowly towards Harry’s bed. 

Harry finally turns his head to look at Louis but doesn’t say anything, so Louis crawls in beside him.

Harry still doesn’t move. But it’s not completely unusual for one of them to end up laying beside the other when night falls. 

Louis brings a hand up to touch Harry’s cheek, but Harry recoils and turns away from Louis’ touch.

“Hazza?”

Harry sighs, then opens his arms and waits for Louis to lay down on his chest, instead. 

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Louis whispers, like it’s a secret nobody else gets to know. He starts to gently trace his fingertips along Harry’s forearms, hoping Harry can’t tell how badly he’s trembling. He thinks maybe he’s in the clear, because suddenly he can feel Harry’s chest heaving. Is he crying again? Louis doesn’t know. He sits up enough to look at him, and realizes he’s just breathing shakily. All he wants to do is soothe the boy beneath him. 

“Harry?” 

“Don’t leave me, Lou,” Harry chokes out, eyes intently avoiding Louis’. 

“What? I would never,” Louis sits up abruptly and shakes his head, distraught at this idea Harry put in his own head. “Why would you think that, Haz?” 

“I don’t know,” Harry sits up beside Louis and faces him. “I just can’t find the words to say.”

“Well,” Louis gives him a soft smile. “Try your best.”

Louis watches as Harry takes a deep breath. He stays silent, waiting. 

But Harry doesn’t say anything. It looks like he’s trying, but he can’t decide exactly what he wants to come out. 

“I don’t want to be without you,” he finally says, locking eyes with Louis in the dark. 

“I’m right here,” Louis answers after swallowing hard. “You know I’ll be.”

He gently wraps one hand around Harry’s wrist, and smiles when Harry’s fingertips wrap around his own. With the other hand, he brings it up to Harry’s chest again, placing it calmly over his heart. 

Louis’ breath hitches, and his small gasp is nearly audible. 

He thinks he understands, now. 

And he’s been waiting.

Hoping. 

He looks back up at Harry, whose eyes are now trailing from his lips back up to meet his own. 

“Hazza,” Louis whispers. 

Everything is flashing in his mind at lightning speed; every moment they’ve ever spent together. Everything Harry’s ever said to him, done for him. The exact moment when this tension started. Going back to the time when they first met, and Louis just knew they were always meant to know each other. 

Now, they’re sitting in Harry’s bed together, so close to the edge, and Louis thinks Harry just needs a little push. 

“Listen,” Louis goes on, heart pounding in his chest. “I’ve been trying so hard to hide this, but now…”

“Now what?” Harry answers, gaining some confidence again. 

“Now,” Louis repeats. “Now I’m pretty sure you feel the same.” 

Louis wants to kiss Harry. Thinks Harry wants to kiss him, too. 

But this moment in time is imperative, and Louis knows it needs to be Harry who makes the final decision. 

The moment Harry moves takes Louis by surprise. It happens fast, and suddenly their lips are connected. But still, it’s gentle, the way Louis always imagined it would be. The soft boy in front of him couldn’t be anything but that. 

The moment is fleeting. Louis doesn’t feel like he got to take it all in before Harry pulls away. Didn’t get to memorize all the ways Harry’s mouth moved against his.

Louis slowly opens his eyes and finds Harry already looking back at him, with a cheeky grin on his face and a dimple popped on full display. Giggling, Louis leans in again for one more chaste kiss. When he pulls away again, he thinks he’ll never forget the feel of Harry’s lips on his. 

In the still and quiet darkness of the night, they stare at each other. But in this moment, it’s different. Not only does Louis feel like Harry is looking at him, he feels like Harry is seeing him. And Louis can honestly say that he sees Harry, too. 

As the sun starts to rise, the two boys continue to look at each other. They hold each other as a new day arrives.

This moment is the start of everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short little thing i did in a few days !!!! hopefully you liked it !!!! :)


End file.
